


lipstick marks

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Non-Conforming Quentin, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Quentin, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Whenever Quentin wears lipstick he always makes sure to kiss Evan on the cheek before he seals it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, Quentin is a gender non-conforming trans guy if you somehow managed to miss my extensive tagging.

Today was a day to wear lipstick. Quentin didn’t really have a reason for it, it just felt like that was what was right today so he didn’t question it. 

It did mean that he had to get up earlier, however, as he was going to spend twenty to thirty minutes agonizing in front of the mirror over what color to wear. Quentin had a sizable lipstick collection and he was very proud of it, but it made choosing a color a bit difficult sometimes. Some days Quentin knew exactly what color he wanted to wear, some days he didn’t.

Today it didn’t take him terribly long to choose. His pink undercut was faded to a more pastel-looking pink than the vibrant pink it had been when he first dyed it, so he chose a pastel blue lipstick that would offset his hair to look like the colors of the trans pride flag, because why the fuck not? 

Lipstick applied, he sauntered over to Evan’s bed in their shared room. Evan was still burrowed under the covers and Quentin poked him into alertness.

Evan rubbed his eyes and yawned. “You’re up... early? Oh, lipstick day. Give me second, let me get dressed first.” 

They had a tradition, Evan couldn’t remember exactly why it started, that when Quentin would wear lipstick he’d kiss Evan on the cheek before he sealed his lipstick to leave a mark, which Evan would leave on. It would usually smudge and rub off over the course of the day, but Evan thought it was sweet, even if he had been a little embarrassed the first time.  

When Evan was dressed he joined Quentin by the mirror and Quentin gave him a firm kiss on the cheek before sealing his lipstick. 

“I can seal that, you know,” Quentin said, gesturing to the lipstick mark on Evan’s cheek. “If you want it to last all day.”

“I kind of like that it rubs off,” Evan said. “Leaves room in case you need to reapply your lipstick in the middle of the day.”

Quentin grinned. “I like the way you think Lips.” 

Evan rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s see if we can beat Idie to the cafeteria.”

**Author's Note:**

> Working out gender feelings through fictional characters.


End file.
